


What We Do In Our Dreams

by ironhoshi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton
Genre: Always getting in my way, Exasperation at First Sight, Fluff, M/M, Obi-Wan wonders what he did to deserve this, Quinlan is more skilled at dream walking than Obi-Wan, Soulmates- Dream Walking, These darn plot bunny tribbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27153835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironhoshi/pseuds/ironhoshi
Summary: From the journal of one Q. Vos-Dream walking or dream linking: the ability to enter your soulmate’s dreams or, as I like to call it, kriffing with Obes’ mind. Is it normal for a soulmate to not instantly fall in love? I think he just sort of fell in exasperation with me… I mean throwing myself off that waterfall wasn’t the best move in hindsight, but he did jump after me-Kriff, Master Tholme looks furious. Vos out!Note to self: don’t use sweets as placemarks in the flimsi books on loan to you.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Quinlan Vos
Comments: 14
Kudos: 147





	What We Do In Our Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crispyjenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crispyjenkins/gifts).



> This...was honestly an ask prompt that spiraled hard thanks to plot bunny tribbles. I was offered the choice of several prompts, dealers choice... so I went for all three and expanded? The idea is in this soulmate au a person can walk into their soulmate's dreams. Something Quinlan has a little too much fun with.
> 
> The prompts:  
> 46\. A lingering kiss before a long trip apart.
> 
> 48\. One person has to bend down in order to kiss their partner, who is standing on their tip-toes to reach their partner’s.
> 
> 49\. Short and sweet kiss after meeting up for a date.

From the journal of one Q. Vos-  
Dream walking or dream linking: the ability to enter your soulmate’s dreams or, as I like to call it, kriffing with Obes’ mind. Is it normal for a soulmate to not instantly fall in love? I think he just sort of fell in exasperation with me… I mean throwing myself off that waterfall wasn’t the best move in hindsight, but he did jump after me-

Kriff, Master Tholme looks furious. Vos out!

Note to self: don’t use sweets as placemarks in the flimsi books on loan to you.

\---

The air held a sort of sweetness to it that made his lips curl faintly in amusement. Obi-Wan didn’t exactly want to move from the spot near the water fountain, not when it put off such a pleasant feeling, but he knew he’d have to move at some point. He glanced down at his pocket chrono and did a faint double take. Oh dear, where had the time gone? Quinlan was going to be an utter annoyance for the rest of the evening if he was late. With a pained sigh, he shoved the chrono back into his robes before moving away from the delightful fountain. The journey to reach their designated meeting spot wasn’t long, seemingly passing in a mere blink, and he found himself grinning at the sight of Quin. 

“You are late,” the words were teasing and he merely hummed in agreement. Yes, he was late, somehow. Obi-Wan pushed himself up on his toes to close the distance, hands coming to rest on Quin’s chest, and pressed a soft kiss to those smirking lips. The kiss was short, to the point, and elicited a sound of annoyance from his soulmate. He knew Quin preferred the, uh, more expressive types of kisses, but he wasn’t quite ready to partake in that sort of thing in public. There was a ripple of warning and then he was letting out a rather undignified sound when arms wrapped around his waist and he found himself dipped backward like some sort of damsel from one of the horrid holodramas Bant enjoyed. Quin looked dangerous at that moment and he could only close his eyes to stop himself from seeing the upcoming kiss.

The chrono on his nightstand blared loudly, yanking him rather harshly from the dream, and Obi-Wan woke how he usually did. _Annoyed._ He rolled onto his side, throwing his pillow across the room in his irritation, and only winced a little as his Master poked at their bond experimentally. Ah, he had projected this annoyance far louder than he meant. 

“I’m fine,” he yelled so his Master could hear in the other room. He was going to have to get out of this bed at some point, but first, he was going to plot how to get revenge against his frustrating soulmate. Padawan Vos was far too talented at the whole dream walking thing, whereas he was like a blundering child when attempting to drop in on the other. A never-ending frustration for him since it was hardly like this was a skill he could learn from a teacher. 

Master Jinn and Master Tholme had both just given a sort of defeated sigh when Quinlan basically crashed into Obi-Wan’s life. Soulmates and idiots, as he had heard Master Windu mutter with a strange sort of affection. Obi-Wan found he often debated figuring out how to snap the connection- if only to give himself a normal night of dreams. Either it was visions, which he kept to himself or told Quin about, or it was Quinlan messing with things. The dream about flying tookas in various obnoxious colors really had been too far the other night. When one had taken on the face of his Master? Well, he had taken one look at Qui-Gon the next morning and burst out laughing. Breakfast had been rather awkward after that.

He summoned his comm to him, abusing the Force for a moment, and called Quin. 

Laughter was the greeting Quinlan always went with. He waited it out, letting the sound fade away, before giving his normal greeting. “I hate you.”

°

“Get back here,” he yelled as he stumbled up the grassy incline. Flowers brushed his hands when he placed them down for slight support. “You are the worst. I am not watching you do something stupid again!”

“Have some faith, Obes,” Quin crowed while spinning with his arms wide. Obi-Wan had the traitorous thought of thinking that he wanted to reach the top of the hill so he could promptly push his soulmate back down it, the image of the graceful Padawan tumbling head over heels made him snort. He was linked to probably the most chaotic person he had ever met that somehow still managed to move with more grace than him. Quinlan Vos moved like he was hunting something and Obi-Wan could trip over his own feet still. He was, perhaps, a bit jealous. A cry of victory escaped him when he finally managed to pull himself up next to Quin. He hadn't slid down the hill once in his climb! When he turned his face up to look at his soulmate he felt his heart skip a few beats. Quinlan was smiling at him, the type of smile that invaded his mind and robbed him of the ability to even think. Thanks to his mind effectively shutting down for a moment he didn’t even move away when he was yanked into a kiss. He stood there, not quite firing on all engines, and then he brought his arms up in a jerky motion. 

Obi-Wan pulled back and gave Quinlan a hard shove in the chest. The cry of surprise brought a grin to his lips, but it was the loud splashing sound of his soulmate made when colliding with the lake that made him laugh. 

“What the kriff,” Quinlan spluttered as he yanked a lilypad off his head. 

“That’s for yanking me into another one of these dreams!” 

Quinlan blinked and then slowly grinned as if he had been called out on performing some mockery of magick- a sleight of hand trick.“So you finally have figured out when I’m messing with your dreams? Well, there goes my fun.”

Obi-Wan snorted. Quinlan was so dramatic. “Or, you know, now I can just be more of a willing participant in my own dreams now?” 

“...so you wanna-”

“No.”

“Kriff.”

The chrono shrieked loudly and Obi-Wan woke up laughing for once. He wasn’t sure during which dream it had happened, he just knew it had happened, but he had actually finally fallen for his soulmate. Quinlan was an idiot, but he was Obi-Wan’s idiot. A banging on his door had him swallowing the next laugh and he propped himself up on his elbows to get a better view of the door.

“Obi-Wan, I have to go see the Council. I left breakfast in the kitchen for you.”

“Thank you, Master,” he called loudly enough to be heard through the door. Fond affection floated through the training bond and he smiled as he collapsed back against his bed.

°

Steam curled into fanciful shapes over the tops of the cups of tea. At least Obi-Wan assumed both cups were tea, but knowing Quin anything was possible. One cup might hold wine for all he knew, though one should not really serve wine in a teacup. “So, how does it feel to be a Knight,” he asked softly as he watched the shapes form butterflies.

“About the same. I still think it is karked that Qui-Gon hasn’t put you up for your-”

“It is fine, he is right. I have much to learn, Pijal only proves that, dear one,” Obi-Wan finally picked up his cup. Warmth seemed to seep into the palm of his hand. Ah, Quin was growing more skilled at manipulating the dreams. He hadn’t quite noticed it was a dream at first, but the butterflies had given the game away. His lips twitched with mild affection before he brought the cup to his lips. The taste wasn’t there like he expected, but he did appreciate how it still felt like he was drinking actual tea. 

“I hate it when you defend him. Obes, you aren’t that much younger than me and we both know you are way better at following the rules,” Quin argued before looking annoyed. “That isn’t- I didn’t come here to talk to you about this and you know that.”

“I do,” he agreed calmly. 

“But you brought it up anyway!”

“I did,” he set the cup down with great care. 

“Obes, I’m being sent away on a mission. A long one and the Council has denied my request to have you come along.” He could hear the emotion dripping from those words and his heart did a slight little spasm. 

“Quin, you know they won’t let me. I am not your Padawan, I am Qui-Gon’s-”

“But you are my soulmate!” The outburst was violent against his mind, but that wasn’t what had him shrinking back ever so slightly, no, it was something else. There was a moment where he thought a different color danced across his soulmate’s eyes. Something golden, alluring, and terrifying. 

“I am, Quin, you know I’ve given up fighting you on that, but still. We still have our duty- nngh,” he didn’t even have time to lament the now broken teacups as Quin dragged him across the small space. Lips crashed against his own while a possessive cry seemed to fill his mind. _Mine, mine, mine._ The cry, he knew, was coming from Quinlan and he simply sighed into the kiss. Yes, his. Always his. The kiss drew on, never really moving towards the more handsy ones Quin preferred, but instead seemed to linger. He tasted sadness on those lips.

“I’ll see you when you get back, you know that,” he whispered against the other’s lips and only earned a growl of frustration as payment. Obi-Wan shifted, climbing more securely into Qiun’s lap, and threaded his fingers through some of the braids his soulmate always wore. “Vos,” he said a bit more forcibly. “I will see you when you get back so please do your best to come back in one piece.”

Quinlan opened his mouth to reply and then Obi-Wan just woke up. He stared up at the ceiling of the ship and did his best to ignore the way a coil seemed to be digging into his side. Quinlan was going away just as they were finally returning to the Temple. That seemed about right, he was accepting the bond, embracing it, and the galaxy was now doing its best to keep them apart. 

Well, he supposed, at least they had the dreams.

°

He must have fallen asleep again while en route to the blockade, but what was he to do? Rest was important. The reason he knew he was asleep was that he wasn’t on the transport anymore, no, he was standing on the stairs to the Coruscant Galactic Museum. Quinlan was a few steps higher than him, smiling down at him.

“You could just call, like a normal person,” he mused out loud and was rewarded with a shrug. They hadn’t seen each other in months thanks to Quinlan being out on his own missions, never seeming to come back to the Temple at the exact same time as Obi-Wan. The lack of seeing each other was frustrating, to say the least, but these dreams did allow them to have some semblance of time together. “Let me guess. You’ve corrupted one of my favorite places again and plan on giving me the grand tour?”

“I like to think I improved the place,” Quin sounded offended for a mere moment before the straight face he wore cracked. Mirth seeped through easily. “You’ll simply love the exhibit on wet tree leaves.”

“Quin-”

“I know, I know. Tea. Don’t worry, I wouldn’t dare make fun of your precious boiled water like that. There is an exhibit on the life cycle of moss I wouldn’t mind making out in front of,” his soulmate wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Obi-Wan laughed before he could stop himself, the anxiety of the mission vanishing for a moment in this dreamscape. 

“You are awful,” he informed his soulmate even while moving to stand on his tiptoes. Quin bent forward, the distance created by the steps vanishing, and they shared a kiss that coiled warmth through his whole body. His hands found their way to the back of the other’s neck as he moved to deepen the kiss.

“Obi-Wan,” Qui-Gon shook his shoulder, causing the dream to shatter like a stone going through a fresh sheet of ice on top of a calm lake. Obi-Wan groaned slightly, waving a hand in the air to show he was awake. “We will be arriving soon. I think it best we go over the mission report one last time.”

“Yes, of course, Master.”

He’d have to comm Quin after this whole mission was over. They merely had to talk to the Trade Federation and then be on their way, simple. Except… he had a bad feeling.

**Author's Note:**

> (灬♥ω♥灬) Hope you enjoyed my attempt at writing something different. If you aren't already, feel free to interact with me on tumblr. I like it when people stop by and say hi.
> 
> https://ironhoshi.tumblr.com/


End file.
